T cells and B cells express specialized receptors which can recognize and respond to very specific protein or peptide sequences, called T Cell Receptors (TCRs) and B Cell Receptors (BCRs) respectively. The activation of lymphocytes is an essential physiological response to fight off infections. Determining an individual's naïve and/or memory B or T cell count, such that the cells are specific for a particular antigen or peptide, may aid in determining the individual's response to a given therapy contain said antigen. Alternatively, an individual's precursor count may aid in predicting the individual's response to a given antigen or peptide, as would be the case with a vaccine. Furthermore, it may be desirous to be able to interrogate the native BCR repertoire to generate a fully human monoclonal antibody from the BCR sequence.